


I Hate You

by YinYangZodiac



Series: 390 Prompts - Voltron Style [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dark, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Forced, Hair-pulling, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Iverson is a dick, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Rape witness, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is Bad, poor lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Keith and Shiro were just walking down the hallway to walk. They didn't expect to find one of the biggest secrets ever.





	I Hate You

"You shouldn't have even been there!"  
-Lance + Keith + Shiro (Iverson)

Keith and Shiro were just walking in the garrison hallways for a late night walk, despite it being against the rules, when they neared Iverson's office.

"What do you think he's doing?" Keith asked curiously. Shiro shrugged but then grinned mischievously.

"He's probably talking to himself about how to make everyone's lives even more miserable than he already does." The other said. Keith laughed the himself before they snuck up the the door. It was cracked open enough to give them a view of Iverson sitting on the edge of the front of his desk.

"Come on boy, I don't have all day and you clearly don't have any time to waste if you want to stay in this school." Iverson snaps. There's the sound of movement before a brunet crawls forward in only a baggy t-shirt and his boxers.

"Is that Lance?" Shiro whispers to Keith quietly. Keith nods dumbly, at a loss for words.

Lance rests his weight on his knees and reaches up, undoing the instructors jeans with shaky fingers. The Cuban male already looked like he had been crying and his lips were trembling just barely. His jaw was set and his facial expression was determined. For what, neither of the black haired teens could guess.

"I like it better when you're sobbing." Iverson said gruffly and gripped hair at the back of Lance's head. He yanked the teen's head back and Lance let out a yelp, eyes squeezing shut.

"I hate you, I hate you." The tan skinned male grit out. Iverson chuckled darkly and gripped his member after Lance pulled his jeans and boxers down.

"You're never going to amount to anything but a cock whore. The only thing you're good for is taking dick." The instructor growled. Keith made. To leap forward and stop this whole ordeal but Iverson's next words made his blood run cold. "Hell, this is the only way you can pay for this school. You're family is so poor supporting the failures you call your siblings."

Lance's lips trembled more, the movement now noticeable. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he parted his lips as far as they would go. Iverson scoffed and shoved his dick into Lance's mouth roughly. The student gagged and squeezed his eyes shut but pushed forward to take Iverson to the base.

~

"My parents can pay for your classes." Shiro offered to Lance the next day at breakfast. The brunet tensed up and looked at Shiro with a glare.

"Why would I need it?" He scoffed.

"Don't you want Iverson to stop?" Keith asked quietly. Lance faltered and shoved his tray away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We saw what happened last night." Shiro said hesitantly. Lance clenched his hands into fists and stood up, knocking his chair to the floor.

"I hate you." Lance growls. "You shouldn't have even been there!" He exclaims then before turning and running away.


End file.
